Percy Jackson vs Jason Grace
Percy Jackson vs Jason Grace '''is a fan-made What-If? episode of Death Battle Interlude Wiz: Rick Riordan is one of the most popular teen fantasy writers of the twenty-first century. And he is the acclaimed writer of the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''books and their sequel ''Heroes of Olympus ''series. '''Boomstick: But, out of these two action-packed series', which of their valiant heroes will kick the other's sorry butt in a one-to-one duel. Wiz: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Boomstick: And Jason Grace, son of Zeus. Wiz: Granted, these two warriors have ''fought each other once before, with the intention of killing each other, but the outcome of the fight was ultimately uncertain as it was interrupted before it could properly develop. Here, we are pitting these two against each other with only their standard powers and equipment and no outside interruptions. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Percy Jackson Boomstick: Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, the king of the oceans, droughts, hurricanes, earthquakes and...horses? Wiz: He was born soon after a complicated series of events involving a mysterious Great Prophecy banned there being any more demigods by the Big Three - Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Boomstick: But, at least once, all three of these all-powerful assholes thought "screw the rules" and had demigod kids anyway. Wiz: Percy Jackson was born with the inherent conditions which mortals referred to as ADHD and dyslexia, respectively the inability to stay quiet and still for too long and the inability to read coherently. Boomstick: Really? That's what they are? I can't even read the script...am I a demigod... Wiz: As the son of Poseidon, Percy was in immense danger of being attacked by a multitude of Greek monsters and enemies of the Olympian Gods... Boomstick: So, his horny best buddy brought him to Camp Half-Blood, the Hogwarts of Greek demigods....horny, get it! Wiz: Percy Jackson has ADHD - Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder - which is in fact his demigod superhuman clarity, awareness and reflexes pinned inside an ordinary human mind. As such, he possesses great reflexes, precision and reaction time, like all demigods. He is also dyslexic only because his brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English. Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Aside from the average demigod traits, Percy is an expert swordsman. He has an unpredictable and fierce fighting style that incorporates using an opponent's weakness against him. Boomstick: Percy wields a three-foot-long xiphos sword dubbed Riptide, which once belonged to Hercules himself. The sword can also transform into a ballpoint pen for the purpose of stealth and disguise. Also, it's enchanted so that, even if he's disarmed of it, it will eventually return to his possession - damn, I really wish I could do that with my wallet and phone. Make things a whole lot easier... Wiz: Percy's swordsmanship has enabled him to accomplish some pretty impressive stuff over the years. Boomstick: He's fought furies, Cyclopes, Luke Castellan - who was at the time the best sword fighter at Camp - and even Ares, the God of War. He's even fought Titans on even footing, including Kronos himself. Wiz: That said, Kronos was trapped in a human body at the time of this particular duel, so his powers were considerably decreased, so it's unclear if Percy could handle fighting him at his full potential. Boomstick: Despite being an awesome sword-fighter, Percy is still a badass without it. I mean, he even defeated a Minotaur without his sword and ''before ''he received any combat training whatsoever! Wiz: As a son of Poseidon, Percy is an extremely powerful demigod, probably one of the most powerful demigods of all time. Boomstick: Percy's powers mostly surround water. When he comes into contact with water, he is healed of poisons, wounds and restored to the peak of his physical and mental potential. Wiz: Percy can breathe underwater, withstand any temperatures and pressures of water, propel himself through the water by gathering pressure underneath him, even manipulate it into offensive waves, blasts and solid attacking and defending weapons. Boomstick: Percy can also ride through the air on a wave. Surf's up! Wiz: Because of his aquakinetic powers, Percy is immune to impacts of water - he once dived from the top of the Gateway Arch and into a river...and he survived. He can create and manipulate hurricanes at will, but this ability does drain his energy substantially. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can also resist substantial amounts of heat and can survive ''fucking volcanic eruptions!'' Wiz: Percy is a daring warrior, but his greatest strength is also his greatest weakness - his immense bravery means that he will sacrifice his own life happily to save his friends. Boomstick: That's a ''weakness?'' Wiz: It's complicated. Anyway, this doesn't stop Percy Jackson from being a handful for even the most powerful of villains. Percy: (Conjures a trident completely out of water) Yeah, I think I ''am ''the son of Poseidon. (Throws is water trident at Luke, propelling him into the water miles beneath him) Jason Grace Wiz: Jason Grace is the sister of Thalia and the son of Zeus, the God of the Sky, Justice, Lightning and Honour. Boomstick: When he was born, his all-powerful father called him Jason to try and appeal to his super-envious wife - wow, Zeus has ''no ''backbone, am I right? Wiz: Estranged from his family at a young age, Jason was raised by a wolf.... Boomstick: ''What?!'' Wiz: Not what you think. He was raised and trained at Camp Jupiter, which is Camp Half-Blood for Roman demigods. See, the Olympian Gods also have Roman variations, which are basically more warlike versions of themselves. Boomstick: It's complicated. Wiz: Yep. Anyway, Jason rose to the rank of praetor and was regarded as the most powerful demigods as well as the most inspirational of leaders. During the Second Titanomachy, Jason led the forces of Camp Jupiter on Mount Othrys, the stronghold of the Titans, and defeated Krios himself in sword combat. Boomstick: Then his memory was wiped by Juno, Zeus's wife, and he was switched places with Percy Jackson because of a really complicated Prophecy thing, and that's where his part in the series truly begins. Wiz: Jason Grace is an expert swordsman and spearman. He first wielded Ivlivs, an Imperial Gold coin that, once flipped on heads, turns into a sword, and on tails it turns into a spear. After Ivlivs was destroyed, Juno gifted him with another gladius that can also transform into a spear. Boomstick: Jason's fighting skills are pretty amazing, since he can fight through scores of Scythian Dragons. Wiz: Dracanae. Boomstick: Snake people. Anyway, Jason is pretty damn badass with a sword or spear, having beaten the Titan Krios and went toe-to-toe with some pretty OP Giants, including Porphyrion, who is basically an anti-Zeus. Wiz: He has been trained in Roman Legionary Warfare, which focuses mostly on fighting with strength among groups, making the breadth of his sword skills difficult to signify. Despite this, when Jason was separated from his Legion at his commencement in the series, he proved to be an exceptionally capable warrior. Boomstick: Like all demigods, Jason has ADHD and dyslexia and inherits the powers of his Godly parent, Zeus. Wiz: Jason is immune to celestial and static electricity, even in immense levels. He can expel electricity through physical contact and generate electricity from his hands, but they are essentially more powerful when he summons lgihtnign from the sky and uses his sword as a lightning rod. Boomstick: He can create hurricanes, powerful storms and he can even ''fly!'' Wiz: Jason's aerokinetic powers enable him to ride air currents by harnessing them and carrying himself through the air, which is essentially flying. Jason can also generate blasts of wind powerful enough to topple Giants. Boomstick: Wiz, this kid can ''fly! HE CAN FLY!!!'' Wiz: I get it, Boomstick. As a son of Zeus, the chiefest of the Big Three, Jason is most likely one of the most powerful demigods of all time, but his sword skills are a more prominent method of combat than his supernatural powers. Boomstick: This guy is pretty damn serious and traded his sense of humour for his sense of honour - this guy ''always ''means serious business. Wiz: Jason is courageous, smart, pragmatic and confident...maybe a bit too confident. As a son of Zeus, Jason most likely carries the Fatal Flaw being his extreme confidence in his abilities - he does not normally contemplate his capacity for losing against an equally proficient opponent. Boomstick: Still, if that's his only weakness, he is probably pretty hard to beat. Though, he ''has ''been beaten in the past by a superior opponent, but such opponents are really hard to find. Wiz: Jason has beaten sea monsters, Giants, Titans and even survived against an army of monsters who would overwhelm even the most proficient of fighters. Boomstick: Do ''not ''mess with the son of Zeus! Jason: I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves. Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time...''for a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!'' Death Battle A sunny beach in California on a devastatingly sunny day. Jason Grace flies in from a distance and lands expertly on the sand, stretching his arms and legs. He turns around and sees the water ripple violently before Percy Jackson bursts out, somersaults and and rides a wave towards the shore towards him. He leaps off the wave and lands in the shallows, completely dry, and walks calmly towards Jason. Jason's lip curls in a smile and he tenses, awaits Percy's arrival. Jason: Been going for another swimming lesson? Percy: Don't need one. I can just ride a shark to the surface. What can ''you ''do? Jason: How about we find out? I challenge you to a rematch! Percy: I thought you'd never ''ask! Percy produces a ballpoint pen which transforms into Riptide. Percy spins his sword in one hand and takes up a defensive combat stance. Jason shakes his head and draws his gladius sword. ''Jason: You're going down! Percy: I'll just swim back up, dude. Oh, wait...I don't even ''have ''to! FIGHT! Jason extends a hand and shoots a stream of lightning at Percy, who dives out of the way, rolling and charging towards Jason, who charges towards him also. Jason raises his sword and swipes down and the two of them start duelling ferociously. At first, Jason draws him back with vicious strikes to his blind spots which Percy deflects fluidly. Percy allows Jason to draw him to the edge of the shallow waters, before gesturing to the water and then swiping his hand towards Jason as if he were throwing a shot put. A sheet of water curves up over Percy's head and slams into Jason, knocking him down. Percy waves his hand to one side and the water knocks Jason off the ground, rattling him into dropping his sword. Percy: Too easy! Jason sprays water from his mouth and splutters, before pulling with both hands. Percy is thrown off the ground and yanked towards Jason, who sends another streak of lightning into Percy, propelling him towards the water. Jason runs to retrieve his sword as Percy hits the water. Jason picks up his sword and runs to meet Percy, who is now rising out of the water as if on an elevator. Jason launches another streak of lightning and Percy deflects it with Riptide. Percy then rises up in the water on a growing wave. Jason smiles and launches into the air like Peter Pan, soaring towards Percy. Percy spreads his arms and the wave he is riding on spreads several metres wide at a time until it is like a wall of water with Percy hovering atop it. Percy then surges forwards with the wave speeding underneath him, standing as if he is surfing on the wave. Jason crosses his arms and created a cocoon of compressed air around him. Jason: Christ, I hope this works! He plunges into the wave, punching through it, then arcing back and attacking Percy from behind. Percy spins around and deflects Jason's overhead blow. Jason sweeps over Percy's head and faces Percy, launching another stabbing blow for Percy's heart, which Percy redirects against Jason before going on the attack with rapid slices. Jason backs away and soars high over Percy's head, raising his sword and summoning a bolt of lightning to its blade, before directing it down at Percy and launching the lightning down on Percy. Percy swings Riptide and desperately blocks the lightning bolt, but nearly loses his balance in the process. Jason descends on him and Percy swipes at him. Jason deflects the strike and sends a powerful gust of wind towards him. Percy roars forwards on the foaming crest of the wave, swerving far from Jason, who sweeps after him. Percy surfs across the sea when Jason catches up with him and launches a blast of air again, pushing Percy off the wave. Percy: Rats! Riptide flies from Percy's hand during the fall and he hits the water and sinks, but is unhurt. Percy: Really? Is that the best you can do? Jason charges a lightning bolt in his hands and launches it as Percy just as he breaks the water. Percy tries to dodge but the bolt hits him in the chest. Percy flies through the air and hits the water again. Jason swoops down to attack again with his sword. Percy solidifies the water underneath him and staggers back as Jason raises his sword. Then Percy throws himself to one side as a great white shark explodes from the water, summoned seconds ago by Percy, and Jason is too slow to react as the shark devours him into its massive mouth. The shark hits the water and Percy watches it swim out of sight. Percy: Mess with the shark, you get the jaws. He reaches into his pocket and finds Riptide in its pen form returned to his possession. He activates it back into a sword. Jason visibly struggles from inside the shark, then suddenly the shark is ripped apart from within by an aerokinetic shockwave that kills it in a bloody explosion. Jason swims frantically out of it. Percy: This guy is ''really ''relentless. Guys, can you give me a hand? Jason looks down to see a horde of squid, sharks and crabs and other sea creatures surging up towards him. Jason charges a disc of compressed air underneath him and then powers upwards, out of the water, before the swarm of animals can overwhelm him. He hovers in the air in front of Percy, smiling. Jason: Let's take this up to ''my ''level. He flies towards Percy and grabs him under one arm and, riding the artificially powerful winds upwards, plucking Percy up off his wave. Percy strikes with Riptide, but Jason pushes with his sword and their blades lock. Percy and Jason struggle with each other in the air and zigzag through the air back towards the beach. Percy struggles free and falls from their position towards the sand. A mass of water gathers underneath him and, as if landing on an inflatable surface, Percy lands and sinks into the water before floating back to the surface. Percy: Time to bring out the big guns! Percy tenses painfully and a large hurricane swells around him, wind and water swirling violently around him. Jason hovers over him, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky and absorbing it into his sword. The hurricane reaches higher and surrounds Jason, who manages to stay put. Jason launches a bolt of lightning from his sword, which Percy deflects in a blinding flash of light. Percy rises up the hurricane and Jason launches another bolt of lightning which Percy only just deflects. Jason struggles to stay put in the hurricane as it becomes increasingly fiercer. Percy then explodes upwards and Jason launches downwards, the violent winds of the hurricane gathering behind both of them. Their swords clash and the hurricane explodes into a windstorm that buckles trees and launches cars and caravans and boats through the air, tearing them to pieces. Percy and Jason fall, flailing, from the sky and hit the water, and the waves wash them ashore. Slowly, they struggle to their feet and face each other, trying to stay standing. Jason: Come on, Jackson! Is this seriously the best you can do? Percy: You're going to wish you never asked, blondie! Percy brandishes Riptide and the two boys charge. They violently but fluidly duel, their swords blurring almost invisibly with such speed and ferocity that it is incredible that they can keep track of each other's blows. Percy gains the upper hand and the duel takes them towards the water. Jason begins to tire, and air-pushes Percy several steps back with one hand. Spinning his sword, Jason transforms it into a spear before running and stabbing at Percy, who bats the attacks aside warily. The two boys clash for about ten seconds when Jason drives Percy away from the river. Finally, Percy feints a blow for Jason's side so he protects that side. Percy redirects the tip of his sword and stabs Jason's unprotected chest. Riptide emerges from Jason's back and Jason yells...then runs Percy through with his spear and Percy arcs his head back, screaming. The two of them stagger apart and Jason falls to the ground, dead. Percy falls into the wet sand and a wave crashes on the sand, stretching towards Percy just so a sliver of the sea water soaks Percy's cheek. Percy's hand visibly twitches as the spear wound starts to heal back to nothing. Percy's eyes open. K.O.! Percy rises weakly to his feet and walks into the sea, vanishing underneath the waves. Result Boomstick: Holy crap, somebody call the coastguard! Wiz: This win was actually surprisingly close. Both opponents were extremely powerful, and their sword skills were basically the same, so it all came down to cunning and experience. Boomstick: Yep, Jason's fought Krios and Polyphemus and battled hordes of monsters at a time, but Percy's killed a minotaur without any training or conventional weaponry and battled Kronos himself, who - in spite of being in a human form and having his powers slightly lessened - was in the body of a demigod who was already a badass beforehand and, even if his powers were lessened, they were still immense. Wiz: Honestly, the one factor that played to Percy's advantage was his healing factor through contact with the water. He had already beaten Jason for cunning in sword combat, but this battle would have ended in a draw if Percy hadn't healed seconds after being impaled. Boomstick: Jason just wasn't demigood enough to kick Percy's watery ass. Wiz: The winner is Percy Jackson. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Demi-God battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card